The Community Core will support all program activities in the intervention community. A Community BSP Office will be established to administer the breast screening program components outlined in Project 1. These components will be implemented within a community organization structure that will be established under the guidance of the Community Core Program Support Team working with Project Investigators. During Years 2-5, Community BSP activities will be conducted with ongoing input from a Community Core Program Support Team consisting of investigators with specific skills in community organization and program implementation. Included in the Community Core is the fiscal support for the Community BSP office, although financial services for administering these funds will be provided through the Administrative Core. During Years 6-8, while programs will be supported locally, the Community Core Program Support Team will continue to provide consultation to the Community BSP staff.